


Olvidada/Forgotten

by nobodylovespercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodylovespercy/pseuds/nobodylovespercy
Summary: Hey!Well, I wrote this originally in Spanish, but i'll translate it into English as soon as possible. This work is kinda long, so it'll take a bit to translate, sorry.See y'all soon! :D(Also posted on wattpad. Username: sweetgayvenge)-------------------------------Tras la guerra contra Gea, Annabeth y Percy creían que todo había acabado. Pero cuando Hera se enfada con el resto de dioses, decide quitarle la memoria a uno de sus mejores héroes, arrebatándole esta vez la única palabra que había conseguido recordar la ultima vez"Annabeth".





	1. Desaparecido

Esta vez, Hera había ido demasiado lejos.

 

Al menos, la última vez que se lo llevó, nos había proporcionado alguna forma de dar con él.

Pero no,que va. Son los héroes más importantes de la actualidad, les hemos hecho la vida imposible, ¿por qué no un poco más?

Por si no me conocéis, mi nombre es Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea. Tengo 17 años, y soy una de los 7 de la profecía. Junto con mis amigos Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, mi novio Percy, y yo, luchamos con la diosa de la Tierra, Gea, que quería alzarse sobre los dioses.

Tras esta guerra, el Campamento Mestizo, hizo las paces con el Campamento Júpiter, tras encontrar la Athena Partenos.

Al fin estábamos en paz, o eso creíamos.

Esta mañana, salía de la cabaña 6 hacia la 3, para buscar a Percy e ir juntos a desayunar, pero no estaba.

Pregunté a todos los que estaban cerca, pero todos me respondían que no le habían visto, o que estaría en el comedor.

Fui al comedor, y al no verlo allí, me preocupé, pero pensé que probablemente estaría en el lago de las canoas.

Para mi desgracia, no fue así.

Todo el día, y ni rastro de Percy, así que fui a hablar con Quirón.

Me dirigía a la Casa Grande, cuando me cruzé con Jason y Leo, que venían del Búnker 9.

-Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Percy?  
-No, ni idea, pensábamos que estaba contigo- dijo Jason  
-No le he visto en todo el día. Aquí pasa algo raro.  
\- Hay que ir a hablar con Quirón.  
-A eso iba, ¿venís?  
-Claro, Leo Sexy Valdez siempre a tu disposición  
-Cállate, Valdez- dijimos Jason y yo al unísono.

Al llegar a la Casa Grande, nos encontramos a un Quirón un tanto preocupado.

-Quirón- dije -tenemos que hablar contigo.  
-¿Es sobre Percy?- dijo -Sí, lo sé. Ha desaparecido, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, - dijo Jason -¿cómo lo sabe?  
-Hace poco, hubo una reunión en el Olimpo. Al parecer, Zeus ha vuelto a engañar a Hera, y esta vez, Hera ha decidido vengarse, quitándole esta vez la memoria completa a Percy.

Eso, me partió el corazón, de nuevo.

Otra vez, más de lo mismo.

Continuará...


	2. Te encontraré

En el capítulo anterior...

-Hace poco, hubo una reunión en el Olimpo. Al parecer, Zeus ha vuelto a engañar a Hera, y esta vez, Hera ha decidido vengarse, quitándole esta vez la memoria completa a Percy.

Eso, me partió el corazón, de nuevo.

Otra vez, más de lo mismo.

 

P.O.V. Annabeth:

No me dí cuenta de que estaba metida en mis pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Jason me trajo a la realidad.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- dijo Jason  
-Bueno, contando que Percy cree que es un mortal y que oí a los dioses mencionar que lo habían mandado a una escuela de New York, no nos queda otra que investigar los historiales de todas las escuelas de NY- dijo Quirón

-¿Y no será más fácil, mirar solo en los expedientes de entradas recientes? Percy no puede llevar allí más de un día -dije

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Leo -pero creo que los demás también deberían saberlo.

-Está bien- dije -iré ahora mismo a avisarles

En cuanto salí de la Casa Grande deseé no haberlo hecho.

Los Stoll habían vuelto a hacer de las suyas en la cabaña de Deméter. Eso significaba...

-¡TRAVIS STOLL!  
-¿Si, florecilla?  
-¡POR QUÉ HAS INUNDADO MI CABAÑA, OTRA VEZ!  
-Yo, esto... ¿Connor?  
-¿Si Travis?  
-Corre  
-Hecho

Pobre Katie, aguantar a esos dos...

Bueno, tras salir corriendo para que Katie no me viera, fui a buscar a Piper a la cabaña 10.

Knock knock

En el umbral de la puerta, apareció una Piper llena de maquillaje con todas las chicas de su cabaña detrás.

-Annabeth, sácame de aquí, por favor  
-A eso venía. Es importante, te necesito en la Casa Grande cuanto antes.  
-Estoy allí en 5 minutos  
-Vale, voy a avisar al resto.

Tras avisar a todo el mundo, fui directa a la Casa Grande, evitando a las chicas de Deméter que iban de aquí para allá secando la cabaña y las pertenencias que no habían quedado inservibles por el agua.

Cuando llegué, todos tenían unas caras largas como la mía de esta mañana

-Mañana por la mañana,- Quirón decía- empezaremos a buscar en los informes, tenéis mi permiso para saltaros las clases. Cuando tengáis algo nuevo, avisadme e iréis todos a por Percy. Ahora, id al comedor, ha sido un día largo.

Todos salimos cabizbajos hacia el comedor, pensando cómo podríamos hacer para devolverle la memoria a Percy.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, le hice una ofrenda a mi madre, pidiéndole que me ayudase, y volví a mi mesa.

-Annabeth, ¿te pasa algo?  
-No, tranquilo Malcom, solo estoy algo cansada, nada más  
-Esto, ¿Annabeth?  
-¿Si?  
-¿Has visto hoy a Percy?

Cuando Malcom dijo eso, casi atravieso el plato con el cuchillo.

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
-Bueno, ¿no es tu novio?  
-Si, ¿y qué?  
-Bueno, pensé que sabías donde estaba, nada más  
-Pues no, no sé donde está. ¿Algo más?  
-Em, no. ¿Pasa algo Annie?  
-No. Adiós, no tengo hambre.  
-¡Annabeth! ¡Espera!

Oía la voz de Malcom llamándome, pero me daba igual. Solo quería irme a mi cabaña a dormir.

Después de un buen rato llorando, me di una ducha, que duró alrededor de una hora, y me fui a la cama.

Me dormí pensando, que probablemente mañana sería un día peor que el de hoy, pero, al menos, tendría la oportunidad de encontrarle.

Te encontraré, Percy.


	3. El chico nuevo.

En capítulos anteriores...

Me dormí pensando, que probablemente mañana sería un día peor que el de hoy, pero, al menos, tendría la oportunidad de encontrarle.

Te encontraré, Percy.

P.O.V. Percy:

En cuanto me desperté ayer, sabía que algo andaba mal.

Lo primero:  
Tenía los recuerdos muy borrosos desde los 11 años hasta la actualidad

Lo segundo:  
Mi madre, Sally, me dijo que había estado en coma. Y ahí me pregunté ¿como pude haber estado en coma, si tengo recuerdos? Aunque borrosos, al fin y al cabo, son recuerdos, ¿No?

Pero lo dejé pasar, después de todo, era mi madre, y no tenía por que mentirme.

Hoy era Lunes, y era mi primer día de colegio, en la academia Goode, justo en la que mi padrastro era el profesor de ciencias. Hoy empezaba mi último año de instituto. Bajé a desayunar y me encontré a mi madre cocinando tortitas azules, y a mi padrastro, Paul Blofis, leyendo el periódico.

-Hey Percy, ¿Qué tal has dormido?  
-Bien Paul gracias  
-Aquí tienes Percy, tus tortitas azules  
-Gracias mamá.  
-De nada cielo. Hoy te llevará Paul al instituto ¿de acuerdo?  
-Sí, mama.  
-No te metas en líos, ¿vale?  
-Si, mama  
-Hasta luego, y ¡pásalo bien!  
-¡Sí, mama!

Subí al coche, y cuando llegamos fui a por mis horarios a secretaría. Cuando llegué, la secretaria me dio mis horarios y llegué al aula antes de que sonara el timbre, menos mal.

Era historia, y aunque con mi dislexia y THDA no me podía concentrar mucho, al menos la mitología se me daba bien.

-Bien, yo soy el Sr. Peterson para los nuevos, aunque lleguen a mitad de curso, ¿verdad, Sr. Jackson?  
-S-si señor  
-Bien, abrid los libros por el tema 5: Mitología Griega y Romana...

La clase pasó más rápido de lo que pensaba, el profesor era bastante majo, y hice ya un par de amigos, Sam Brooks y Will Carpenter.

-Hey Percy,-dijo Will- ¿vienes a almorzar?  
-Si, claro, voy al baño, cogedme algo de pizza.  
-Eso está hecho hermano -dijo Sam

De la que iba al baño, una chica rubia de ojos verdes empezó a coquetear conmigo

-Mi número es 683527289 -dijo la chica  
-Ah, bien- no sabía por qué, pero me parecía que empezar a salir con esa chica no estaba bien. Como si estuviera ligado a otra persona. Y esperaría a que apareciera, estaba seguro.  
-Me llamo Lauren  
-Ah, está bien, tengo que ir al baño  
-Vale guapo, nos vemos

Por fin me la había quitado de encima. Si ella me pilla...  
Espera, ¿qué?¿Ella quién?

No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que la conocía, y que estaba entre sus borrosos recuerdos.

Y, pensando en esto, entró al comedor.


	4. ¿En serio?

En capítulos anteriores...

Por fin me la había quitado de encima. Si ella me pilla...  
Espera, ¿qué?¿Ella quién?

No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que la conocía, y que estaba entre sus borrosos recuerdos.

Y, pensando en esto, entró al comedor.

P.O.V. Annabeth

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté, e ingorando las preguntas de mis hermanos, sobre todo Malcom, me fui a la ducha. Cuando salí, todos estaban en el comedor.

Me puse una camiseta del campamento y unos shorts, até mi daga a la cintura y me puse mis Converse negras. Salí y me dirigí al comedor.

Al llegar, pedí tostadas con mermelada y fui a dar la ofrenda a mi madre. Cuando llegué a mi mesa, todos cuchicheaban sobre donde podía estar Percy, con cosas como  
"¿Donde está Percy? Lleva desde ayer sin aparecer" o "Seguro que Annabeth sabe que ha pasado".

Todos esos comentarios casi me hicieron saltar de la rabia, y digo casi porque el de Malcom fue la gota que colmó el vaso

"No se lo digáis a Annabeth, pero creo que directamente la abandonó porque no quiere saber nada más de ella. Se nota que él no es de fiar"

Ahí fue cuando me fui a mi cabaña gritando insultos, con mis amigos y toda mi cabaña detrás mio.

Cuando entré a la cabaña, puse el pestillo. No quería que nadie entrara, mucho menos Malcom.

Me tumbé en la cama y me limité a llorar, durante un buen rato. Aunque no era de las chicas que lloraban, esa situación lo merecía. Era la segunda vez que perdía a Percy. Al menos, la última vez me recordaba. Ahora ya no sabe que es un semidiós si quiera.  
La última vez que lo había perdido, pasaron 6 meses antes de encontrarlo. ¿Por qué ahora debía ser menos?

Pero teníamos una pista

Salí corriendo de la cabaña a la Casa Grande, seguida por Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Calypso y Nico. Y como no, toda mi cabaña en busca de respuestas.

Al llegar a la Casa Grande, entramos sin llamar, y Nico, que iba el último, le cerró la puerta en las narices a Malcom, y con él, toda la cabaña se fue confundida a sus respectivas actividades.

Nos encontramos con el Sr. D y Quirón, que mantenían una seria conversación

-Anabell Cheese, que ocurre, que sea tan importante como para interrumpir nuestra conversación -dijo el Sr. D mientras bebía de una Coca-Cola Light  
-Es Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, y sí, es algo importante y necesitamos hablar a solas con Quirón  
-Está bien Betty, me iré. Después hablamos Quirón.  
-De acuerdo, Sr. D- dijo Quirón, y el Sr. D desapareció, dejando su rastro con olor a uva- Muy bien chicos, ¿veníais a por los informes?- todos asintieron- Bien, tenéis permiso para usar una de las cabañas vacías, siempre y cuando dejéis todo como estaba. Podéis marcharos.

Y con esto, todos nos fuimos hacia la cabaña 3

Cuando llegamos, cerramos con pestillo, y nos pusimos a sacar los informes. Al entrar, el olor de Percy me invadió, y casi me echo a llorar allí mismo, de no ser por Piper, que parecía saber lo que me pasaba

-No te preocupes, le encontraremos- me dijo, antes de sentarse junto a Jason para repasar informes.

Yo me senté al lado de Leo, que se besaba de vez en cuando con Calypso, y hacía bromas constantes para que no pensaramos en el, cosa que resultaba imposible si teníamos que buscar su nombre en un montón de listas.

Tras una hora buscando, sin resultados, estábamos todos al borde de la desesperación. Tampoco quedaban demasiados informes por repasar, y estábamos empezando a perder la esperanza.

-No encuentro nada. Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra- dijo Jason, agotado

-No creo que Cara de Tierra se haya levantado para eso, ¿No crees rayitos?

-Cállate, Valdez- dijo Jason, aunque con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cogí el último informe, y cuando lo leí...

-¿En serio?¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?  
-¿El qué?- dijeron todos a la vez  
-Antes de la batalla del laberinto de Dédalo, Percy y Rachel iban a la academia Goode, en NY. No se como no se me ocurrió antes

Cuando abrí la lista, el último nombre de la lista, era "Perseo Jackson"

-¡Aquí está!¡Los dioses le han matriculado en Goode!  
-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- dijo Frank  
-¡Bueno! Podemos pedirle a Rachel que nos acompañe.  
-Vale, - dijo Nico -pero, ¿No tendremos que avisar a Quirón primero?  
-Si, vamos -dijo Piper

Y con esto, todos fuimos hacia la Casa Grande.


	5. Goode

En capítulos anteriores...

-¡Aquí está!¡Los dioses le han matriculado en Goode!  
-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- dijo Frank  
-¡Bueno! Podemos pedirle a Rachel que nos acompañe.  
-Vale, - dijo Nico -pero, ¿No tendremos que avisar a Quirón primero?  
-Si, vamos -dijo Piper

Y con esto, todos fuimos hacia la Casa Grande.

P.O.V. Annabeth:

Al llegar a la Casa Grande, Quirón estaba en su silla de ruedas encantada, mientras miraba a los que habían llegado este año.

-Quirón,-dije- le hemos encontrado  
-¿Si?¿Donde le han matriculado?  
-Los dioses le matricularon en Goode. Rachel sabe cómo es, fue a ese instituto antes de la batalla del laberinto. ¿Puede acompañarnos?  
-Claro, pero no se encuentra en su cueva, así que si queréis que vaya con vosotros, debéis ir a buscarla a su casa/mansión, a las afueras.  
-Vale, ¿Cuando nos vamos?- dijo Leo  
-Mañana por la tarde. Me pondré en contacto con la escuela, para que tengan constancia de vosotros. ¿Vais a ir todos?  
-Si, pero no tenemos tiempo de pasar a por Rachel. A no ser que la llames, Quirón, no podemos hacer nada.  
-Intentaré hablar con sus padres, pero no son muy receptivos  
-Ya, he hablado con ellos.-dije  
-Bueno, id haciendo vuestras maletas, y id vien provistos de armas, sois demasiados y además, tres hijos de los tres grandes, eso llamará la atención. Estad preparados, y traed a Percy cuanto antes.  
-Adiós- dijimos todos

Al llegar a mi cabaña, sentí todas las miradas puestas en mí. Me duché, y ya cuando salí estaban todos durmiendo. Aproveché para hacer las maletas, para que nadie se diese cuenta, pero la que no me di cuenta fui yo, por no ver que Malcom no estaba en su cama

-Annabeth, ¿Por qué haces las maletas?  
-¡Joder, Malcom! Que susto me diste.  
-No respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿A dónde vas?  
-A ningún sitio que pueda llegar a importarte  
-¿¡Como que no!?¿¡Eres mi hermana!?  
¿A donde vas?  
\- A buscar a Percy  
-¿Sabes donde está?  
-Si  
-Voy contigo  
-¡NO!  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no, Malcom. Esta misión es mía y de mis amigos. No te metas  
-Está bien. Échate pronto. Buenas noches  
-Buenas noches.

Cuando acabé de hacer las maletas, me tumbé en la cama, pensando en que pronto vería a Percy, y aunque no me recordara, le vería, y eso es un avance, ¿no?

A la mañana siguiente...

Me levanté, y me puse mi camiseta del campamento, con unos vaqueros y unas botas de montaña, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida entre mis hermanos.

Por una vez en toda la semana, tenía suerte.

Al salir del comedor, todos nos reunimos en el lago de las canoas, y por todos, me refiero a los que van a venir a Goode.

-¿Tenéis todos las maletas listas?- dijo Jason  
-Yo no- dijo Leo  
-¿Y a qué esperas, Valdez?- dijo Piper  
-A saber qué llevarme del Búnker 9

Todos soltamos una carcajada. Tal vez Leo se las arreglara para meter todo el Búnker 9 en su cinturón de herramientas.

-Bueno, yo sinceramente, espero no encontrarme con muchas huecas, ya sabéis

Esa tarde, Argos nos esperaba con una furgoneta negra en la carretera, junto al pino de Thalía.

Al llegar, solo se me venía a la mente una palabra:  
Impresionante

La fachada, brillaba por si sola, por no hablar del interior. Cuando llegamos, nos separaron por habitaciones, chicas en un lado, chicos en otro. Estaban en extremos opuestos del campus, como no.

Deshice las maletas, puse todo en su sitio, y me subí a una de las literas a un extremo, junto al baño.

Después de un buen rato, me dormí, pensando en qué me encontraría mañana al llegar a mi primera clase, o mejor, si me tocaría con Percy en mi primera clase.


	6. Castigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que este capítulo sea tan corto :'c

En capítulos anteriores...

Después de un buen rato, me dormí, pensando en qué me encontraría mañana al llegar a mi primera clase, o mejor, si me tocaría con Percy en mi primera clase

P.O.V. Percy

Cuando entré al comedor y me senté, Sam y Will se dedicaron a preguntarme sobre mi vida

-Y, ¿Cómo fue que te quedaste en coma?- dijo Sam  
-No lo sé- dije -no me acuerdo  
-Tío, que mierda - dijo Will  
-Sí, eso mismo pienso yo  
-Bueno, ¿le inauguramos, Will?  
-¡Claro, Sam!¡Inauguremos a Jackson!  
-Em... ¿Hola?¿Queréis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera?  
-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!- gritaron a la vez

Y ahí, todos empezaron a tirarse comida unos a otros y yo no me quedé atrás.

Hasta que llegó el director

Ahí empezaron los problemas

Cuando el director preguntó quién había empezado, todo el instituto señaló a nuestra mesa

Nos castigaron

Cuando llegué al aula de castigo y vi a Lauren, casi me da un infarto. Recé para que no me viera, pero, como siempre, no funcionó.

-Hola guapo  
-Esto... Hola Lauren  
-Siéntate a mi lado, y así nos conocemos más- dijo señalando el asiento a su lado  
-No creo que...  
-Mira Lauren- dijo Will- Percy no quiere nada contigo, déjale en paz  
-Dugh Percy, ojalá te pienses bien antes de hacerte amigo de estos pringados  
-Serán pringados- dije -pero son mis amigos  
-Agh, -dijo Lauren- pero siempre habrá un sitio para ti a mi lado  
-Déjala- dijo Sam- es una mosquita muerta

Las dos horas que duró el castigo, las pasé metiéndole bolitas de papel por dentro de la camiseta a un Sam dormido (No tanto como el profesor) mientras Will se reía a carcajada limpia.

Al salir del castigo, fui a dar una vuelta por el campus, y vi un cartel que rezaba:

"Piscina cubierta- cerrada a partir de las 7:00 pm"

Eran las 7:30 pm, y me apetecía entrar, así que entré (de milagro, la puerta había quedado abierta) y estuve alrededor de una hora haciendo largos, hasta que volví a la habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama, y pensé, que tal vez me apuntaría al equipo de natación del instituto. Y tambien, que ya que estaba solo en la habitación, comprar una tele.


	7. Equipo de natación

En capítulos anteriores...

Me tumbé en la cama, y pensé, que tal vez me apuntaría al equipo de natación del instituto. Y tambien, que ya que estaba solo en la habitación, comprar una tele.

P.O.V. Percy

A la mañana siguiente, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Allí me encontré a Will y Sam, que intentaban coger una bandeja.

-Hey chicos  
-Hola Percy- dijo Sam -ayúdame a coger una bandeja (le saco una cabeza y media)

Cuando nos sentamos, ya con el desayuno, empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa

-Percy -dijo Will -tal vez deberías apuntarte a algún equipo, ya sabes  
-Sí, estaba pensando en el de natación-dije- ¿cuando son los entrenamientos?  
-Hoy por la tarde hay uno -dijo Sam- pero ten cuidado  
-¿Por qué?  
-'Don Gabriel el popular' está en ese equipo  
-¿Y quién es Gabriel?  
-Es uno de los chicos más populares del instituto -explicó Will- junto con su mejor amigo Joe y un par de chicas, Lauren y Allison  
-Esas dos -dijo Sam- se tiran a todo lo que se menea. Solo, ten cuidado.

Con eso, me fui a clase, pensando cómo sería el tal 'Gabriel'

La mañana pasó rápido, y con ella, llegó el entrenamiento. Cuando entré me puse un bañador azul marino y fui a hablar con el entrenador

-¿Entrenador?  
-¿Sí?  
-Soy Percy Jackson, el nuevo, quería saber si puedo hacer las pruebas para entrar en el equipo  
-No te molestes -dijo un chaval rubio, de pelo corto y ojos azules - haber venido cuando fueron las pruebas  
-Cállate, Gabriel - dijo el entrenador - y haz 8 largos  
-Sí, entrenador -dijo Gabriel con los dientes apretados

Así que ese era el tal Gabriel.

La voz del entrenador me sobresaltó

-Sí, puedes hacer la prueba. Nadarás contra Gabriel, es el capitán.  
-Está bien  
-¡Gabriel! -Gritó el entrenador  
-¿Sí?  
-Competirás contra Jackson  
-¿¡QUÉ!?¿¡CON EL NUEVO!?  
-Sí, ahora  
-Dugh

Cuando sonó el pitido, yo ya estaba nadando  
Con todas mis fuerzas, como si nunca en mi vida hubiera nadado  
Cuando llegué, el entrenador estaba anonadado

-Jackson, has superado a Gabriel por 4 décimas. Estás en el equipo.  
-¿¡QUÉ!?- oí quejarse a Gabriel desde el vestuario

Salí de allí, y como ya era tarde, me fui a mi habitación.

Había una nota encima de mi cama

Al parecer, mañana tendría compañeros nuevos

A la mañana siguiente...

Estaba emocionado

Hoy por fin tendría compañeros de habitación

Pero como no sabía a que hora iban a llegar, y además, tenía entrenamiento, me fui rápido a clase.  
A primera hora, tenía matemáticas  
Genial, pensé.

La mañana, pasó sin contratiempos, al menos para mí, ya que Will se había quedado castigado por quitarle los tornillos de la silla a la profesora insufrible de Tecnología.

En el entrenamiento, Gabriel intentaba adelantarme constantemente.

Cuando salí, me fui a mi habitación, y cuando entré, había un duende latino en mi cama.

P.O.V Leo:

Llegamos a la habitación y yo me tumbé en la primera cama que pillé. Estaba cansado y solo quería dormir. Hasta que me tiraron de la cama

-¡EEH! -dije- sólo quería dormir, rayitos  
-No se quien es rayitos - dijo la voz de... ¡Percy! Espera...¿qué?- solo sé que esa es mi cama.

¡Compartíamos habitación con Percy!  
No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Annabeth cuando se entere.


	8. Nuevos amigos

En capítulos anteriores...

¡Compartíamos habitación con Percy!  
No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Annabeth cuando se entere.

P.O.V. Leo:

Percy me ayudó a levantarme, ya que seguía en el suelo

-¿Sois los nuevos?- dijo Percy -  
-Sí,-dijo Jason un pelín confundido- tu eres nuestro compañero de habitación, por lo que veo  
-Sí, soy Percy Jackson, encantado  
-Yo soy Leo Sexy Valdez- dije sonriendo - el es Frank, el osito amoroso- dije, mientras Frank rodaba los ojos  
-Leo- dijo Frank -no soy un osito amoroso.

Aunque sí que te puedes convertir en uno

-Él es Nico Di Angelo, alias sombritas  
-Cállate, Valdez- dijo Nico  
-Él es Jason, alias rayitos -dije, y Jason soltó una carcajada- o Superman Rubio  
-¡Eeh! No me llames así

Percy, mientras tanto, se aguantaba la risa, hasta que no pudo más.

Todos empezamos a reírnos y a hablar de cualquier cosa, hasta que tuvimos que irnos a cenar. Annabeth y las chicas se nos unirían allí.

Se iba a quedar con la boca abierta

P.O.V. Annabeth:

Me desperté, y lo primero que vi, fue a Piper zarandeándome.

-¡Levántate, Annabeth!  
-¿Qué?¿Por qué?  
-Es la hora de cenar

Bajamos al comedor, y no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Eran los chicos, con Percy.

Fuimos a por la comida y nos sentamos con los chicos

-Hola- dijo Piper  
-¡Hola Piper!-dijo Jason, y se sentó al lado de Piper  
-Hola chicas -dijo Frank- este es Percy, nuestro compañero de habitación  
-Hola- dijo el nombrado  
-¡Hola!-dije, tal vez con más entusiasmo del que debía- yo soy Annabeth, y ellas son Piper, Hazel y Calypso  
-Hola- dijeron todas

Estuvimos toda la cena hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que la megafonía anunció que teníamos que irnos.

Estaba feliz, después de tres días, había logrado encontrarle.

P.O.V. Percy:

Esa chica, Annabeth, era hermosa

Su pelo rubio brillaba bajo las luces artificiales y sus ojos grises parecían analizarlo todo. Cuando me miró, casi parecía que me estaba haciendo una foto para guardarla en un pen-drive.

Sentí como que la conocía, pero no estaba seguro ya que había estado "en coma"

Cuando nos avisó la megafonía me sentí...¿decepcionado?

Si, decepcionado. Decepcionado, porque la cena se había acabado, y eso significaba que Annabeth se marcharía. Estaba bien con mis nuevos compañeros, eran muy simpáticos, sobre todo Leo, que era el gracioso del grupo. Incluso Nico, que casi no hablaba, me caía bien.

Pero con Annabeth era otra cosa

Con ella me sentía bien, como en casa, pero no sabía por qué, si la acababa de conocer

O eso creo, al menos

Y con esto, todos nos fuimos a dormir.


	9. Lauren y su séquito.

En capítulos anteriores...

Con ella me sentía bien, como en casa, pero no sabía por qué, si la acababa de conocer

O eso creo, al menos

Y con esto, todos nos fuimos a dormir.

P.O.V. Annabeth:

Me levanté, y me fui a la ducha. Me vestí con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros, me puse mis Converse y desperté a las chicas. Al parecer, no les gusta madrugar un viernes.

Bajamos al comedor y nos sentamos con los chicos

-Hey chicas -dijo Leo  
-Hola Leo- dijo Piper  
-Bueno -dijo Percy -ya que sois todos nuevos, os daré un tour por la escuela. ¿Qué tenéis a primera hora?  
-Matemáticas -dijeron Piper, Hazel y Calypso a la vez  
-Tecnología -dijeron Leo y Jason  
-Historia- dijeron Nico y Frank  
-Yo tengo biología- dije  
-¡Hey, yo también! -Dijo Percy- os dejo en vuestras clases y os doy el tour en el almuerzo, ¿vale?  
-Vale- dijimos todos

Sinceramente, estaba bastante feliz de que me tocara con Percy en la primera clase. Al menos, no estaría sola. Pero, me equivocaba.

Nada más llegar, Percy se sentó y me dejó un sitio a su lado, pero cuando me iba a sentar, una chica rubia de ojos verdes me quitó el puesto.

-Ah... Hola Lauren  
-Hola, guapo. Parece que nos vamos a sentar juntos el resto del curso. Qué bien, ¿no?  
-Si, si. Perfecto -dijo Percy, con una mueca de desagrado.

Como el sitio al lado de Percy estaba ocupado, me senté al lado de la pared, con un asiento entre Percy y yo.

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, ni el profesor, Percy estaba sentado a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté -deberías sentarte con ella- dije señalando a la chica, que al parecer se llamaba Lauren  
-No me cae bien. Se pasa el tiempo tirándome los trastos nada sutilmente.

Me reí, y nos pasamos la clase hablando

Al salir de clase, me acompañó a mi taquilla, guardé mis libros y nos fuimos juntos al comedor. Percy nos iba a dar el tour después.

Nos sentamos todos juntos, al parecer, Leo casi hace explotar el aula de Tecnología, y la profesora tenía peor cara que cuando Will le quitó los tornillos de la silla. Al menos, tuve la suerte de no estar ahí para verlo.

Estuvimos hablando, hasta que cuatro chicas, una de ellas Lauren, se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-¿En serio, Percy?-dijo Lauren-¿Te juntas con esta panda de pringados?  
-¿Quién eres?-dijo Hazel amablemente  
-¿Quién soy?-dijo Lauren- soy una de las chicas más populares de este instituto  
-¿Popular?-dijo Percy- No te conocen ni en tu casa. ¿Por qué no vas a zorrear a otra parte, Lauren?  
-¿¡ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO ZORRA!?  
-Sí- dijo Percy- ¿no lo has oído bien? Z-O-R-R-A. Ahora, vete, nos estás llenando las fosas nasales con la mierda de tu colonia.  
-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, JACKSON!  
-Muy bien, pero hoy no-dijo Percy- es viernes.  
-¡Aghh!

Y con ese aullido/sonido de gata pariendo se fue.

Percy nos enseñó las instalaciones, los chicos se fueron, y las chicas a la habitación. Yo no quería volver tan pronto.

Así que fui a dar un paseo por el campus. No había casi nadie, ya que habían ido a pasar el fin de semana con sus familias.

Excepto por una persona.

Percy estaba en el campus, y venía directamente hacia mí

-Hola, Annabeth- dijo  
-Hola, Percy, ¿Cómo es que no has ido a pasar el fin de semana con tu familia? He oído que has estado en coma.  
-Si bueno, eso es lo que todos dicen, pero no me lo creo

Un rayo de esperanza me invadió por completo, tal vez se acordara de algo.

-¿Y eso por qué?-dije  
-Bueno, tengo recuerdos difusos, pero son recuerdos. Si hubiera estado en coma no los tendría  
-Tiene sentido.

El rayo ese desapareció nada mas decir eso.

-¿Y tú?- dijo -¿Por qué no has ido con tu familia?  
-Bueno, he venido a este instituto para recuperar a alguien, que se queda aquí los fines de semana. No tendría sentido irme si él se queda aquí.  
-¿Es un ex?-dijo  
-Algo así- no quería decirle que estaba hablando de él, al fin y al cabo, era un Sesos de Alga.  
-Ah, bueno. Y...¿qué pasó, para que tuvieras que venir a recuperarle?  
-Bueno, el se olvidó de mí. Literalmente. No se acuerda de nada. Es como si le hubieran borrado la memoria. He venido a ver si logra recordar algo. Era mi novio y le echo de menos.  
-Yo... Lo siento. No quería meterme en lo que no me llaman  
-Tranquilo, sesos de alga, no importa.  
-¿Sesos de alga?¿en serio?  
-Sí   
-Bueno, listilla, si tu lo dices...  
-Qué malo eres poniendo apodos   
-Lo sé

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol y estuvimos hablando de idioteces hasta que oscureció

-Hay que volver,-dije- o nos castigarán  
-Sí. Hasta mañana, listilla  
-Hasta mañana, sesos de alga.

Cuando llegué, me puse una camiseta vieja que Percy me dió hace un mes o así

*FLASHBACK*

Hace un mes, en la cabaña de Poseidón:

Percy y yo habíamos dormido juntos en la cabaña de Poseidón (con permiso de Quirón, ya que acababa de terminar la guerra, y nos dejaba pasar un tiempo a solas con nuestras parejas) y no tenía pijama, así que Percy me prestó una de sus camisetas, con un Bob Esponja, blanquecino por los lavados, pero olía a Percy y eso me servía

-Estás muy sexy con mi Bob Esponja viejo, Annie.  
-Gracias Percy- dije sonrojada  
-Deberías quedártela, te queda demasiado bien  
-Vale, pero luego no me la pidas  
-No te preocupes, no lo haría por nada del mundo.

Nos besamos, me duché y me fui al comedor, seguida de cerca por Percy.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Ese fue uno de los pocos momentos juntos que tuvimos antes de que Percy desapareciera.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, me acosté, ya que todas llevaban durmiendo un buen rato, y habían comido el bocadillo que hacían los viernes, ya que casi todos estaban en sus casas.

Mi dormí, llorando, y pensando si algún día volveremos a estar así.

Ojalá.


	10. Pista de esquí

En capítulos anteriores...

Mi dormí, llorando, y pensando si algún día volveremos a estar así.

Ojalá.

P.O.V. Percy:

Cuando Annabeth me dijo que había venido a recuperar a un ex, mis esperanzas se esfumaron. Aunque la acabara de conocer, ella me empezaba a gustar. Era muy guapa, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises parecía una princesa. Y, como en todas las historias, ella ya había encontrado a su príncipe azul.

Pero a lo mejor tenía una oportunidad.

Ella dijo que no se acordaba de nada. Al parecer, le gustan los chicos amnésicos, ¿no?

Pues ya tenía dos a elegir.

Me acosté, mientras Leo desaflojaba un par de patas de la cama de Jason.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, oí un grito, seguido de insultos hacia Leo. Jason se había echado en la cama.

Muy mal, Jason, esperaba más de ti.

Esta vez sí que me dormí, e igual que los últimos días, llegaron las pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente...

Me levanté, y vi como Jason le devolvía la broma a Leo, colocando, en vez de su despertador, que estaba encima de su cabeza, un cubo lleno de hielo. Había convivido lo suficiente con Leo como para saber que no le gustaba mucho el agua, lo contrario que a mí, pero nos llevábamos bien.

Me vestí, y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta hacia el comedor a coger las galletas que daban los sábados, escuché el grito de Leo, que indicaba que se había despertado, y no le había gustado nada el cómo.

Al bajar, me encontré con Annabeth, que también bajaba.

-¡Hey, Annie!¿Has dormido bien? Pareces cansada.  
-No es nada, he tenido una pesadilla.  
-Si tu lo dices, listilla...

*Megafonía*

Como este fin de semana son pocos y es pleno invierno, les invitamos a pasar el fin de semana en la pista de esquí que hay a unos kilómetros. Tienen hasta esta tarde para hacer sus maletas. A las 4:00 pm llega el autobús, sean puntuales.

-Bueno- dije- ya tenemos plan para este fin de semana. A las 3:30 en la puerta con tus maletas, listilla.  
-Vale, sesos de alga, nos vemos

Y con eso ella se fué y yo, con una sonrisa de bobo, subí a mi habitación.

Iba a pasar un fin de semana con Annabeth. También con el resto, pero sobre todo con Annabeth. Me moría de ganas.

P.O.V. Annabeth:

Interiormente, estaba dando saltos de alegría.

Iba a pasar el fin de semana entero esquiando con Percy. Sería una "cita" si él se acordara de algo. Puede que para él no lo sea, pero para mí, era una cita.

Encima, él había dicho que me esperaría en la puerta. Era un progreso.

Subí a la habitación y les conté lo de ir a esquiar a las chicas. Les pareció bien. Por lo que yo vi, ellas estaban saltando por ahí, ya que todas se irían a esquiar con sus respectivos novios, y que tal vez yo haría algún progreso con respecto a Percy.

Con todo esto en mente, fui a hacer las maletas


End file.
